Sheriarty At Hogwarts
by Sherlock Holmes of 221B
Summary: Sherlock and Jim are both 11 years old when they find themselves sitting in the same train compartment. Years later, they're together, the most well-known couple at Hogwarts at the time. They go on, together, to become something greater. (M for SUGGESTED mature times, non-explicit, and safety.) Kid!lock, potter!lock
1. Chapter 1

Sheriarty At Hogwarts

Chapter 1

**_*I do not own Sherlock or Harry Potter. Do not steal. Feel free to follow, favorite, and review. This fanfiction is based off of a roleplay I did on Facebook.*_**

Sherlock had arrived at the train station rather early, carrying one heavy bag more than all the other kids. That bag contained his muggle school textbooks: Even though he was going to a school of magic, he still thought it prudent to keep up his studies in the muggle world. His teachers had allowed him to turn in work through his parents, who he would send the work to every night by an owl, which would also carry a letter about goings-on at Hogwarts.

He lugged his stuff onto the train, and into an empty compartment. He intentionally avoided the other kids, as he did not feel any desire to converse with them. Even though they would be a big part of his life soon, he had no desire to interact with them. Such dull beings, they were... Why should he? He was, admittedly, better than most of the kids. It wasn't like he would need them.

* * *

Jim was lugging his bag along, through the train station, and to the train. He glanced back at his parents, both of whom were waving somewhat unenthusiastically at him. By the time he had gotten onto the train, most of the compartments were full. He was relieved when he came upon a mostly empty compartment, holding just one boy with a mess of black curls on his head.

He opened the door, and knocked on it, his eyes on the boy who was immersed in his reading. "May I join you? Everywhere else is full..." The boy looked up, revealing gorgeous blue-green eyes.

"Slytherin." he said automatically.

"What?" Jim asked, confused.

"Nothing. Um... Come on in." the boy said, before returning to his reading. Jim saw that he had out a sheet of white paper and a quill, and the scratching of the quill against the paper echoed throughout the compartment. He went and sat across from the boy, trying to see what he was doing. "This is muggle work, nothing of interest." the boy said, without looking up.

"You said 'Slytherin' when I came in." Jim said slowly, trying to make sense of the boy. "I'm Jim, by the way. What's your name?"

"Sherlock." the boy said, still not looking up. "And yes, I did say 'Slytherin'."

"You thought I was a Slytherin just by looking at me?" Jim asked.

"I thought you were a Slytherin just by looking at you, yes. I also knew you were a pureblood just by looking at you." Sherlock said, looking at Jim.

"What are you, then?" Jim asked.

"I'm pureblood too, but I recognize the benefits of understanding muggle subjects." Sherlock said, and held up the book he was working for, which Jim was able then to identify as a math textbook.

"What do you think you'll be?" Jim asked.

"I think I'll be Ravenclaw. Slytherin wouldn't be too bad, but Ravenclaw just sounds generally better." Sherlock replied thoughtfully, and opened the window of the compartment, letting a large snowy white owl in. "Hey, girl." he cooed, and attached the work he'd just finished to the owl's leg. He then let it fly out the window.

"What a beautiful owl." Jim said, watching it go. "I think you're definitely good enough for Ravenclaw."

"Thank you. And you might be, too." Sherlock replied.

"_Might _be? Trust me, honey, I'm more than good enough to get into Ravenclaw." Jim said coolly.

"Do you have anything against Slytherin?" Sherlock asked.

"Well... My parents were in Slytherin." Jim said hesitantly. "I don't really want to be in Slytherin, but... They said that they will throw me out if I don't get into Slytherin." Sherlock looked somewhat surprised at that.

"Well, you'll need to get into Slytherin, then." he said, and then shrugged.

"I'm a bit nervous, though. What if I don't get into Slytherin? They'll throw me out; then where will I go?" Jim said gloomily.

"I don't know if you know," Sherlock said, "but you can ask for a certain house, if it means that much to you."

"Can you really?" Jim asked, somewhat relieved, somewhat surprised.

"Yeah, it's happened before. I also figure that that's what determines the house for hat stall students. You know, those who are perfect for more than one house? I figure that they end up choosing one and that's how their house is actually determined." Sherlock said.

"Well, that's good then!" Jim said, relieved. "Thank you, Sherlock. Um... Sherlock?"

"Yes, Jim?" Sherlock asked.

"If what you say is true... Well, we'll be in different houses, but I still want to be friends." Jim said. Sherlock raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Well, if you really want to be friends..." Sherlock murmured, "...I suppose we can."

"Thank you!" Jim said gratefully, happily. He stepped forward to give Sherlock a small hug, which the other returned, though admittedly not very enthusiastically. "I'm sorry. I am just rather happy..."

"It's alright, Jim, I understand." Sherlock murmured, and Jim broke the hug. The latter glanced out the window.

"I think we might want to start getting changed." Jim said. "We'll be at the station soon." Sherlock nodded, and lugged down his stuff. He pulled out his uniform, and began to get dressed. Jim did the same, as they drew closer to the train station at Hogsmeade.


	2. Chapter 2

Sheriarty At Hogwarts

Chapter 2

_***I do not own Sherlock or Harry Potter. Do not steal. Follow, favorite, and review. I FORGOT TO MENTION. Sherlock and Jim have a bit of a tendency to go out of character in this story, and become cutesy. John, when he joins the story, does too.***_

Sherlock walked into the Great Hall, dressed in his Ravenclaw attire. It was not cold, but he still had his scarf in his cauldron, as he was quite fond of it. He saw Jim sitting at a table not too far away, dressed in the Slytherin attire he'd been sporting for seven years. Nonetheless, he went to sit down by Jim quietly, and then give his boyfriend a peck on the cheek. The latter giggled, and kissed his cheek in return.

"Hello, love." Sherlock said, grinning.

"Hi, dear." Jim replied, beaming.

"I just finished my last N.E.W.T. I thought it would be harder. They make it out to be." Sherlock said drolly.

"It's only easy for you because you are the smartest student here at Hogwarts." Jim said, smiling. "I have yet to take my exams. I'm a bit nervous."

"Don't be; if you need any help, I can tutor you." Sherlock said, waving a hand carelessly.

"Alright, love." Jim said. "Hey, you've got Quidditch practice right after lunch, don't you? Might not be the best time; you're the captain; it's your job to be there every time."

"Yes, I have. But it won't take long." Sherlock replied. "Why do you ask?"

"If it's alright, could I watch you? I'm not on the Slytherin team; I won't leak your strategy to my house's Quidditch team." Jim said, somewhat nervously.

"Of course you can come. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't trust you? I'd hope that I would trust the man I've been in a relationship with for five years, come the end of this year." Sherlock said, grinning. "Really makes you think, doesn't it? We've been together for five years, and watched other couples wither and fall apart without doing so ourselves."

"Yeah..." Jim said, dreamily. "Anyway, we're both done with lunch. Let's go."

Sherlock nodded, and stood. He took Jim's hand, and they walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

After around two hours of coaching his team, Quidditch practice ended for the Ravenclaw team. Sherlock flew down on his broom, a bit tired, to Jim.

"Hullo, love." Sherlock said, grinning cheekily.

"Hi." Jim said, smiling. He held out a piece of paper to Sherlock, the latter of whom saw that it was a picture of him flying around on his broom. After a few moments, Jim asked, "Do you like it?"

"I love it." Sherlock said, and hugged Jim.

"Let's go sit by the lake, love." Jim said, taking Sherlock's hand.

Sherlock nodded, and they headed off to the lake. They watched people pass by them as they went, and then sat down in a grassy area by the lake. When they had sat down, Jim leaned over and kissed him.

Sherlock had long been accustomed to Jim's kisses, surprise or otherwise. He loved them all the same, though; Jim's kisses were amazing. He closed his eyes and felt Jim shift, before hearing the sound of something snap open softly. Jim pulled away just slightly, and the next words he said were in whispers.

"Sherlock Holmes, will you marry me?"

Sherlock's eyes flew open and he gasped, covering his mouth with his hand as he saw the ring. It was a thick silver band with a broad diamond in front, surrounded by smaller diamonds. In beauty and glimmer, it had no peer. "Oh my God..." he whispered.

"What is it?" Jim asked, looking slightly upset.

"Yes. God yes, yes, yes." Sherlock said, and kissed Jim deeply. When he pulled away, Jim slid the ring onto his new fiance's finger.

"Perfect fit." Jim whispered. He then kissed Sherlock again, moving on top of him for more comfort.

"We should go somewhere else, Jim..." Sherlock murmured against his lips. Jim nodded, and stood, pulling Sherlock up with him. He then surprised Sherlock by hoisting him into his arms and carrying him to the Room of Requirement, kissing him all the way there.

When they got to the Room of Requirement, Jim looked back at Sherlock.

"Picture a room, my love." he said.

"What kind of room do you want?" Sherlock responded.

"Romantic, that's all that matters to me." Jim said.

Sherlock nodded, and began to picture a room with a nice plush bed, bookshelves packed with books about magic, and an endtable with candles. He knew it worked, because Jim carried him into the room.

"I've made it so that no one else can come in here." he said.

"Good. I would hate for us to be interrupted." Jim said, and closed the doors, setting Sherlock down on the bed. The latter pulled out his wand, and waved it, making a single, multi-colored rose. He handed it to Jim, who sniffed it, smiling.

"How do you do that? I can only make solid colored roses." Jim asked, pouting.

"I'll tell you in a little while." Sherlock said, and pulled Jim down to him, kissing him. "But presently, my love, I would prefer that we do this."

"Oh God yes." Jim said, and threw his wand aside, and climbed back onto Sherlock, kissing him intensely.


	3. Chapter 3

Sheriarty At Hogwarts

Chapter 3

_***Yes, there were suggested mature times in the previous chapter, but I do not write explicit content. There are in this one, too. This story would suffer, however, if I was to filter all mature activity out of it. I do not own Harry Potter or Sherlock. Do not steal. Follow, favorite, and review.***_

Jim laid next to Sherlock, both of them tired, exhausted. He put his head on his chest, breathing heavily. After just a few minutes, both of them were asleep in the posh room that the Room of Requirement had made for them.

* * *

Sherlock woke up after a few hours and noticed that Jim was gone. He slipped back into his clothes and saw a note on the nightstand beside the bed.

Gone out to get books to study with. Won't be long. JM x

He smiled and the note and waved his wand, causing it to fold into a dragon. He grinned at his work, and then went to read one of the textbooks that the room had provided for him. After a little while, he heard the clap up footsteps and looked up to see Jim heading toward him.

"Hullo, dear." he said, giving Jim a brief smile. Jim gave one back, and dropped the small bag onto the bed. Sherlock heard a few dull thuds echoing. "Concealed Expansion Charm?" he asked, picking up the bag.

"And a charm that will stop it from weighing so much. There are a lot of books in there." Jim replied, and sank down onto the bed. "Before we study, you said you would teach me how to make swirled roses."

Sherlock nodded. "Alright. First, make a rose for me." he said. Jim waved his wand and created a plain, white rose. Sherlock grinned. "You've got the rose down. Now watch me." he said, and waved his wand in a tight swirl, creating a white rose with flecks and swirls of pink and red. "Now you try." Jim tried to imitate Sherlock, but ended up making a black rose.

"Damn... Help?" he said. Sherlock nodded.

"It's a tight swirl. See?" he said, and swirled his wand tightly to create another swirled rose. Jim successfully imitated Sherlock, then, but his rose was black with the swirls and flecks instead of white. "Close enough." Sherlock said, grinning. He kissed the tip of Jim's nose. "Now, for the rest of your studying. What do you need help with?"

For the next hour, he and Jim worked on Transfiguration and Potions, which the Room of Requirement provided most of the required materials for. Jim had returned with ingredients, which the Room could not produce, so they were able to work.

Once they finished, they realized it was time for dinner. They packed up their stuff and headed out.

* * *

Walking with Jim's bag, they went to the Great Hall and sat at the Slytherin table. Sherlock took a few sandwiches, and Jim ate some pasta that had not looked appealing to Sherlock.

"Let's start planning for the wedding." Jim said to Sherlock while he ate.

"Alright. Starting with what? The guest list? The date?" Sherlock replied.

"Date would be best. I think, the sooner the better." Jim said.

"Alright. Let's say, a week after we graduate?"

"Excellent. Now, the guest list?"

"Not your family, they're a bunch of butts. We can invite my family, though, and some of our friends here."

"Alright. But I can invite my half-brother, Seb, right?"

"Of course. He isn't a butthead like the rest of your family."

Jim grinned. "Excellent. Now, what kind of wedding would you want...?"

"A large wedding. A crowd of people, most of whom I will probably not know. Floating ice sculptures, and no muggles. I want it to be truly magical." Sherlock replied swiftly.

"Wow. Alright. Ah... Do we have the funds for that?"

"We don't need too many funds; we've got magic, remember? Sometimes it's like you forget you're a bloody wizard."

Jim chortled at that. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"Of course I'm right; I'm me. When have I been wrong?"

"Not many times, admittedly. Gee, Sherlock, you are the most humble kid here." Jim said jokingly, sarcastically.

"I know." Sherlock replied sarcastically. He finished his last sandwich, and Jim finished his pasta. "Oh good, you're done eating." he said, and leaned forward to kiss Jim.

Suffice it to say, they started kissing very deeply. The Slytherins at their table whistled and whooped, and a teacher ended up walking by and clearing her throat at them. Sherlock blushed, when that happened, and pulled away. Jim let out a groan.

"Rude of her, interrupting us..." he mumbled.

"Well, we're both done with our food, Jimmy." he said, and put Jim's notebook and pen (articles of Sherlock's involvement in the muggle world) into the bag. "We can go to the Room of Requirement."

"We have to, if you want to keep kissing like that." Jim said, grinning. His expression then turned plain and he stood. He held his hand out for Sherlock, who took it, and was pulled up. "But nobody must know where we are or what we're doing." he whispered, pulling Sherlock along.

"I would not tell a soul. I don't think we'd get in much trouble, but imagine if someone stumbled across the room, expecting a restroom, and finding _us _instead, in that situation." Sherlock whispered back with a giggle. "Shh... Let's go." he said, grinning.

Sherlock and Jim headed quietly to the Room of Requirement. On the way, Sherlock had performed a rather powerful Disillusionment Charm. He was, in fact, a very powerful wizard, coupled by the fact that his wand was powerful too. They were rendered nearly completely invisible. The second they got to the Room, though, Sherlock lifted the charm, and kissed Jim, sitting down on the bed and pulling Jim down with him.


End file.
